SHANKS ARMY
='INTRODUCTION'= This club, Shanks Army was created December 5th. 2008 in the city of Liverpool by a group of fanatic Liverpool FC fans who wanted to emulate or succeed the achievements of the legendary club Liverpool FC. The new founded club was named after the most legendary manager in the history of Liverpool FC – Bill Shankly. SHANKS ARMY started out in division 9 in season 13. ๑۩۞۩๑'YOU’LL NEVER WALK ALONE'๑۩۞۩๑ ='CLUB RECORDS'= Club Records Within 1st team, Since Season 15: Most Appearances: 180, (S15 - Present) All Time Leading Goal Scorer: 44, (S15 - S20) All Time Leading Assists: 28, (S15 - S20) Most Goals In A Single Game: 3, Pâvels "Unleash the Beast" Melniks (S19) Biggest League Win Home: 10-0, (S17) Biggest League Win Away: 1-5, (S20) Biggest Cup Win: 5-1, (S19) Biggest League Defeat Home: 0-6, (S18) Biggest League Defeat Away: 5-2, (S18) Biggest Cup Defeat: 1-6, (S18) Longest Winning Streak: 6''' (S17) Longest Unbeaten Streak: '''12 (S18=2 / S19=10) Most Defeats In A Row: 5''' (S18) Longest Streak Without A Win: '''5 (S18) Highest Home Attendance: 16,999, GERRARDS X1 vs Chelseas 1V (League - S19) Highest Fanbase: 8,866 (S20) 'LEAGUE & CUP HISTORY' European History: N/A Cup History: Season 21: Round x Season 20: Round 6 Season 19: Round 4 Season 18: Round 6 Season 17: Round 6 Season 16: Round 2 Season 15: N/A Season 14: N/A Season 13: N/A Season 12: N/A League History: Season 21: xx - Div 4/25, Score: xx-xx - xx Points Season 20: 5th - Div 4/25, Score: 56-36 - 59 Points Season 19: 6th - Div 4/25, Score: 52-37 - 53 Points Season 18: 10th - Div 4/25, Score: 49-52 - 48 Points Season 17: 1st, League Champions - Div 5/75, Score: 67-27 - 71 Points Season 16: 7th, League Runner-up - Div 6/255, Score: 38-31 - 49 Points Season 15: 1s'''t, '''League Champions - Div 7/675, Score: 8-3 - 42 Points Season 14: N/A Season 13: N/A Season 12: N/A 'PLAYERS STATS' Centurions Games For SHANKS ARMY: 178, - (S15 – Present) 117, - (S15 – S20) Centurions Goals For SHANKS ARMY: N/A Top 5 On Most MoM For SHANKS ARMY: 15, 15, Highest Club Rating Each Season: Season 21: xx Season 20: xx, Season 19: 6,63, Pâvels "Unleash the Beast" Melniks Season 18: N/A Season 17: N/A Season 16: N/A Season 15: N/A Season 14: N/A Season 13: N/A Season 12: N/A Club Top Score Each Season : Season 21: xx Season 20: xx, Season 19: 29, Pâvels "Unleash the Beast" Melniks Season 18: N/A Season 17: N/A Season 16: N/A Season 15: N/A Season 14: N/A Season 13: N/A Season 12: N/A Player Awards: MVP Of The Year: N/A Top Score Of The Year: N/A U21 MVP Of The Year:''' (FC), Rating '''6,19 In 26 games - Div 7/18 (S18) 'TOTAL CURRENT ASI' Seniors Squad size: Average age: Average skill: Total ASI: Youth Squad size: Average age: Average skill: Total ASI: Updated 2010-09-07 'TRANSFERS' Highest Transfer Fee Received - Top 5: 73,8 '''Mill: (S20) '''69,6 Mill: (S15) 58,5 Mill: (S20) 36,8 Mill: (S15) 35,0 Mill: (S19) Highest Transfer Fee Paid - Top 5: 75,6 Mill: J (S20) 74,8 Mill: (S20) 47,1 Mill: (S19) 41,0 Mill: (S19) 40,7 Mill: (S20) 'CURRENT FIRST TEAM PLAYERS' Goalkeepers Outfielders 'YOUTH's' The Pulls Each Season: Season 21: Season 20: Season 19: Season 18: Season 17: Season 16: N/A Season 15: N/A Youth Prospects: Rob Walsh, Steve Carver,Harry Hurst, Rick Radford T Hart, 'TM BUDDIES' SPARTA AMARA BLACKBURN ROVERITES BEAVERTOWN FC BONES FC GERRARDS X1 Ignis 'ETERNAL LEAGUE GAMES' Updated Last 12/08 2010 *Games: 176 *W='84', D='42', L='50' *Score: 270 - 186 Category:English Football Clubs Category:Football Clubs Category:English Competitions